Shinobi Jedi
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: No one can even guess at the Will of the Force, but... When Ryu Hisanaga get reincarnated into the body of a girl with a demonic being sealed within his new body... yeah, somehow, someway, Ryu knew that he somehow pissed off the Force and it could be a real bitch when it wanted to be.
1. Chapter 1: Will of the Force

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto, nor Star Wars, so... yeah...

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter One: Will of the Force

"_One can never know the Will of the Force, we can guess, we can speculate, we could reason, but we can never truly know, after all, how can we know the will of what permeates all living things?" _- Ryu Hisanaga, Master of the Jedi Order

Death, was not so bad, rather peaceful actually.

This was what Ryu Hisanaga, a Master of the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars, decided with calm acceptance. Even though he lay against a lone tree surrounded by the corpses of numerous Fallen Jedi and Sith with numerous wounds covering his body, blood pooling out of them, staining the already blood soaked ground beneath him with even more blood, making it impossible to see his full appearance, save for the shining jade green eyes with odd golden flecks that were starting to lose their luster.

At 34 many would say that he would be dying too soon to truly feel content with his life. But, he was content, Ryu decided as he looked at the setting sun in the horizon. True, he wished that he would have lived to see the day when the war ended, to see his current apprentice pass her trials, but... he was content.

Dying in the defence of allies, was always a good thing to die for, painful, yes, but pain was an old friend to him.

The whirring of servomotors caught his attention as a battalion of droids approached his position, no doubt wanting to either finish him off and ascertain the condition of the many corpses around him.

_'Good luck finding any survivors.' _he thought towards those droids, a grim smile on his face.

He earned his place in any biological Separatists' Nightmares. After all, how could they not when he currently held the largest body count of all the Jedi that were deployed for battle, helped when you had combat training from a group of Mandalorians, while many called him a Mandalorian Jedi, he only considered himself a Jedi with Mandalorian training, the two apprentices he has had on the other hand, he trained them to become Mandalorian Jedi, in the hopes that the teachings would spread and bring in a change for the Order.

A soft smile spread across his face as he felt the Force embrace him. _'Not just yet,' _he told the ever present companion of all Jedi and Sith. '_One last thing to do..._'

His smile grew grim. For all he wished, he knew he would never die surrounded by friends and comrades, even if he lived to an old age, battle was in his blood, his heritage, he would go out in a battle, not with a whisper, but with a bang, a bang like the five Thermal Detonators that he had strapped to his belt.

"He's still alive!" One of the Droids called out in it's mechanical voice as the battalion approached him.

"Then shoot him!" Another droid called out. "He's a shoot on sight target!"

"Heh, stupid clankers," Ryu's spoke out, his voice harsh from both his injuries and picked up Mandalorian accent. "_Hettir,_ _Dikute(Burn, Idiots)._" He told the droids, seconds before the Thermal Detonators exploded, taking him, and hundreds of droids, into nothingness.

As the light filled his vision, Ryu could feel the Force surrounding him, and welcoming him into it's sweet embrace. _"Jate Ret', ner Allit(Goodbye, my family)."_ He breathed out before the existence known as Ryu Hisanaga vanished in an all consuming ball of fire.

All across the Galaxy, Jedi and Sith alike, all paused as they felt the ripple of Ryu's death echo through the Force, some lowered their heads in respect and mourned his loss, while others breathed a sigh of relief knowing he would never come after them.

Unknown to them all, Ryu included, the Force was not yet done with him, it still had something planned for the man, a Destiny yet unfulfilled.

_**Elemental Nations, Konohagakure**_

'_This is Qui-gon's fault... I just _know _it._' Ryu declared firmly within the confines of his mind, as he stared up at the man and woman who stood protectively over him, holding a claw as big as his small body at bay as it gored them through their stomachs.

Perhaps a bit of background is needed for that statement.

See, the last thing Ryu had known, was that he was dying in a big ball of fire. And then... his lungs were screaming for air as he felt himself being pushed/pulled out of a warm and sticky containment. He tried cursing out loud for numerous reasons, however all he managed to get out, was incomprehensible screams.

He managed to force his eyes open long enough to see what seemed to be a _massive _elderly woman who declared something in a foreign tongue.

Then thing's went to hell.

A spray of blood from the elderly woman before a pair of rougher hands grabbed Ryu, holding a hand dangerously over his head.

From there the rest was a blur as he managed to see a blond haired blue eyes man who seemed to rescue him from the would be masked kidnapper. He was then laid next to a woman with vibrant red hair and kind grey eyes.

Now as he lay before the too, he finally realized what happened, the woman had given birth to him... he had been reincarnated.

The Jedi had theorized about reincarnation after becoming one with the Force, but no actual proof. And now here he was.

The woman was speaking down to him, making him curse slightly as he couldn't understand her words, although he marvel at her ability to speak so clearly with that claw through her stomach. His eyes travelled up, following the arm the claw was attached to, a blood red furred Fox that was at the very least half the size of the Jedi Temple, chained down by massive amounts of chains that the woman had seemed to summon.

As the man began to make signs with his hands, Ryu couldn't help but to allow tears to escape from his eyes, he had never known the parents in his old life, he could never even remember what they looked like, and here he was, losing another set of parents, and losing them because he was powerless to do anything about it.

A sudden wave of... _something _washed over his senses as his new, dying, father completed the hand signs, a focusing ritual, he assumed them to be, summoning a spectral being behind him. The beast roared out something angrily as the spectral being reached out and gripped the being before seemingly dragging it towards Ryu.

He let out a small cry as a burning sensation enveloped his stomach area as the great beast was shoved into there, a strange array of tattoo's appearing in it's place as soon as the beast was fully absorbed by his stomach, seconds later, both of his parents collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

As he lay they, Ryu could feel his eyes grow heavier as his new body reached it's limit of endurance, sending him into a deep slumber.

_**Konohagakure, Hokage's Office**_

Sarutobi Hizuren sighed heavily as he looked down at the daughter of his predecessor and successor and his wife, both of whom died scant hours ago. When he had found the child next to her deceased parents, slumbering quietly, now she was awake, staring up at him with strangely aware cerulean blue eye that bore strange flecks of gold within them. Her crimson red hair, very reminiscent of her mother's, held the same naturally spiked nature of her father.

"I'm sorry little one," he sighed out apologetically. "It will be a hard life for you, but... I am confident you will be able to endure and make your parents proud of you," as he looked down at the child he smiled and patted her soft hair. "Just remember, your parents will always love you."

While he was certain the child was unable to understand him, he still saw that strange understanding in her eyes, the eyes of someone not a child...

Shaking his head. He chased away those thoughts and began the process of finding a suitable wet nurse until she was of an age when she could be left in an orphanage.

_**Six Year's Later**_

Ryu sighed as he looked down as his distinctly feminine body. '_I should get used to it, I suppose,_' he thought to himself, '_Herself._' he mentally corrected himself, _'Need to come to terms that I am no longer Ryu Hisanaga in body... Naru Uzumaki, it's not a bad name I suppose...'_

Letting out a sigh, the male-reborn-as-female turned away from the mirror he... _she _was staring into and looked over the single room apartment he... _SHE _had gotten not even a week ago.

It had been given to her by the Sandaime Hokage, the man who had found hi-_her_ after _her _parents died, sacrificing themselves to seal the beast within her. When she had turned one, she had been transferred from the care of the Sarutobi Clan wetnurse to an orphanage. Things... did not go well from there.

Apparently the Matron of the Orphanage had lost both her Shinobi Husband and newborn son in the attack and had put up a rather convincing front of holding no hostility in front of the Hokage who had been desperate enough to believe her after a week of searching for a Matron who didn't openly despise hi-_her._

A week in, however, she showed her true colours as the ANBU that had been watching over her, relaxed their guard. It had taken Ry-_Naru _all of the cunning h-_she _had garnered in hi-_her _past life to avoid physical abuse, but, it didn't help prevent the Matron from trying to starve hi-_her _from lack of food, nor from forbidding hi-_her _from interacting with the other children by isolating her.

While R-_Naru _would have loved to have taught her a lesson, via painful Force Enema, _she _couldn't draw upon the Force like _she _had been able to in the past life, it still didn't stop... _her _from getting revenge in a more practical way when h-_she _was old enough, by managing to piss the Matron off enough to try and smack her as soon as one of the ANBU who seemed to favour her more than the others. Mainly the most attentive to being almost creepy, was watching over her.

That had been a week ago and with that single incident everything had come to light, earning the Matron a one way trip to prison for Criminal Neglect of a Child and put R... _Naru _into this apartment.

Letting out a pleased sigh, h-_she _flopped down onto the simple bed _she_ was provided and closed her eyes. While _she _no longer had access to the Force, it seemed she still had some of the old capabilities _she _had in hi-_her _past life, one of them most potent was the ability to sense a person's presence and intent. Which was rather odd, considering that when she was a he, he had sucked horribly at it.

Still, it was useful for dodging the more hateful of citizens that despised her. As she lay there, feeling out for the people around her, she considered the offer the Sandaime had given her, the chance to become a shinobi, apparently the dominant military force of this planet who displayed near-supernatural abilities.

A small frown creased her face as she folded her arms across her chest and pulled herself into a sitting position. It certainly _was _a good idea, it would give her a good reason for training her body for combat, and teach her new ways to defend herself now that she could no longer access the Force.

Nodding to herself she came to a decision and stood off of her bed and headed out the door, heading to the Tower that housed the Village Leader during working hours.

_**One Year Later, Shinobi Academy**_

Naru sighed as she leant her face into her palm, absently tapping her pencil against the desk she was sitting at, staring at the instructor blandly as he lectured on the History of the Nidaime Hokage and his role in the Third Shinobi War. It was no doubt an interesting subject... but somehow, this one teacher who actually treated her like any other student, made it incredibly boring with his droning lectures, hell, it was all she could do to muster the little patience she had in her past life to not to fall asleep then and there!

Finally the bell signalling the sweet release of break rang, snapping the hypnotized students out of their trance shortly before they streamed for the exit of the classroom and out towards the play area, Naru followed at a more sedated pace, while enjoying being able to be a kid once again, it was soured by the fact that most of the kids' opinions of her had been influenced by their parents own hateful opinions of her.

Still, it wasn't all bad, some of the kids from the shinobi clans had befriended her, apparently their parents, unlike the civilian ones, actually understood the fact that the beast was sealed _inside _of her, and she wasn't it given form and allowed their children to form their own opinions of her.

With that in mind she made her way over to a pair of boys lounging comfortingly under a tree, one of them was a rather lanky boy with black hair pulled into a ponytail, reminiscent of a pineapple wearing grey clothing that bore the Nara Clan symbol, this was the son of the current Clan head, Shikamaru Nara, exceedingly lazy, like most of the clansmen, that was matched by a peerless intellect. Next to him was his best friend, Chouji Akimichi, son the the Clan head Chouza Akimichi, a rather... plump and big boned boy with spiral markings on his cheeks, wearing his clan red and grey colours.

"Hello, Shika-kun, Cho-kun," Naru greeted, it had taken awhile, but she had learned how to speak the local language, and had adapted to a more feminine way of speaking, although from time to time the harsher male way of speaking slipped through with the odd Mando'a thrown in here and there, getting a few odd looks from the odd language.

Shikamaru grunted his greeting in return, not turning away from his favoured activity of cloud watching.

"Hey, Naru-chan!" Chouji greeted, more vocal than his friend in his greeting. "Chip?"

Naru graced him with a beaming smile as she accepted a handful of the snack that the chubby boy always had on him. "Thank you, Cho-kun," she said gratefully, not having much of an opportunity to buy herself snacks with the way the merchants would gouge her for even the basics, thankfully she could convince the odd ANBU watching her, they were always shocked when she could find them, to purchase her some stuff for her.

"How's your garden coming along?" Chouji asked curiously, she had managed to wheedle permission from the landlord of her building to start a rooftop garden with the promise to share any fruit or vegetables that grew.

"It's starting to come in now," Naru informed proudly. "Thanks for getting those seeds for me, and that book was _really _helpful," she allowed a small blush to flood her cheeks. "I might've over watered some of them if I didn't have it..."

Chouji graced her with a large smile of his own. "Glad to know it helped," he informed. "Everyone deserves to stuff themselves with their favourite foods!"

Naru giggled slightly in response, a detached part of her brain, a hold over of her past life, noted the way she seemed to have become more feminine in responses and thinking processes, such as certain mannerisms and actions, although she would be classified as more of a Tomboy by anyone's standards, which was clear from the way she dressed in a simple loose dark green t-shirt with a pair of loose black pants with a pair of runners.

"Of course, Cho-kun," she agreed with a firm nod. "After all, food is the most important thing in the world!"

Shikamaru groaned out a 'troublesome' as the pair started off on the absolute necessity of food, he liked Naru, he really did, she was no where near as troublesome as _some _of the girls in their year, but damned if the girl wasn't loud...

_**Four Years later**_

_'So this is what Calista meant by the worst experience in her life.' _Naru thought to herself, remembering the red haired Mandalorian she had befriended in her past life. _'Dear God why does this hurt?'_

Letting out a low groan, Naru managed to drag herself from her bed and to the bathroom where she warmed up the shower and stepped in, looking down with a twitching eye at the small stream of blood coming from that one special place every girl has. _'This is Qui-gon's fault... I just know it,' _she affirmed to herself, her eyebrow twitching irritably, she could almost _hear _him laughing at her misery. _'I _will _find you, and I _will _kill you, _AGAIN!_'_

_**Two Years Later, Graduation Exam(Yes I am making graduation age 16 for those of you who have been keeping track of the ages)**_

"Shika-kun?"

"Troublesome, what?"

"Did you ever get the feeling that the entire universe is laughing at your misfortune?"

"No... why?"

"Because, the twin Harpies will be experiencing it, very soon."

Shikamaru looked over to the pixie cut red haired girl, she was wearing a black kimono-like top that covered some of her cleavage, but still clung to her curves to show them off, with a detached sleeve on her right arm that went down to her palm, the inside of the sleeve was covered in seals that held an assortment of weapons, leaving the left arm bare, both made off a special type of chakra woven cloth for shinobi and had a green leaf print on them, this was held closed by a deep red Obi that hid a combat knife, followed by a pair of knee length black shorts and a pair of shin guards with black shinobi sandals, who was sitting next to him, a smug grin on her whiskered face. "What did you do?" he asked warily, if there was one thing he learned about his female friend, it was that she did _not _discriminate with her pranks.

"No worries Shika-kun," Naru assured, her blue, gold flecked, eyes dancing merrily in amusement as she watched the door. "This will only make you have very amusing dreams in the future."

A frown was her response from the lazy shadow user. "Naru," he started. "Sometimes I wonder how I could ever be around someone as troublesome as you are."

Naru just giggled in reply. "Cause you secretly love me?" she guessed teasingly, getting a deadpan in return. "You know I tease Shika-kun."

"My mom _still _hasn't let go of the idea of a betrothal between the two of us y'know," he informed, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Especially with that little prank you pulled at the dinner last month."

Naru simply laughed in response, fully enjoying her friend's misery, tilting her head slightly, a vulpine like grin that spelled nothing but trouble crossed her face. "Watch, Shika-kun."

Raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru turned to the doorway where some shouting could be heard, the sliding door was nearly slammed off of it's tracks when one Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno attempted to enter at the same time in a desperate attempt to woo the affection of one Sasuke Uchiha, who merely scoffed at the pair.

Unfortunately for the pair, the door they were _trying _to enter in through was not made for such an entrance, meaning the pair got stuck in the doorway. As they shouted accusations at each other Naru let out an evil grin and formed the basic hand seal. "Katsu," she whispered resulting in the series of tags she hidden around the doorway to explode in a flurry of an assorted array of neon bright colours, completely drenching the pair.

The room erupted into laughter, the Head Instructor, a young man with a scar across his nose named Iruka Umino, one of the few who treated Naru with respect and kindness, gladly answering any question the curious reincarnated Jedi had, sighed in response to the prank, looking up at the all too innocent looking Naru, before turning to his friend and Assistant Instructor Mizuki Touji, a silver haired man who put up an almost convincing front of liking Naru.

After a few minutes of trying to settle his students down, Iruka _roared _at the class, Naru swearing that his head grew to three times it's normal size as he did so. When the class was finally settled and Ino and Sakura somewhat washed off by a Suiton from Mizuki, complaining that they couldn't go home to wash and chang for their 'Sasuke-kun', conveniently ignoring the fact that he was laughing at them as well.

Ignoring the pair Iruka started on his explanation of the Genin Exams, outlining the tests, written, weapons, taijutsu, genjutsu and finally ninjutsu. He then proceeded to hand out the tests to the students giving an encouraging smile to Naru who grinned broadly in response as she got started on the test.

Next to her, Shikamaru just finished enough to get a passing score before flipping his test and laying his head down for a nap. Naru on the other hand, worked her way through the test, seeing how many answers she actually knew, while some of them just went over her head, she was able to answer the bonus question on Fuinjutsu, an art she had developed an intense interest in after learning that was what sealed the beast inside of her.

That and she loved explosions and wanted to build her own explosive tags.

Once Iruka had called the time and collected the tests, he and Mizuki led the ninja-wannabes out to the target range where a set of humanoid targets were set up. One by one the students were called up, some failing spectacularly, others passing with flying colours. Naru was called up after Sasuke who was ignoring the cries of his Fangirls to watch Naru.

There had been a bit of an unspoken rivalry/acquaintanceship between the two, he considered Naru to be one of the few competent Kunoichi in the year, both because she could fight on par with him, but also because she didn't turn into a simpering mess in close proximity to him. As such the two would seek each other out for a spar when they felt the need to test their skills, but otherwise kept out of each others way.

Naru took her throwing stance, her left shoulder facing the target, right arm hidden by her body as her hand slipped into the sleeve and summoned a handful of throwing knives, she didn't like the feel or balance of the Kunai when it came to throwing.

At Iruka's signal she hurled the throwing knives in a sharp underhanded throw at the target's only one was an inch off it's mark, the others hitting dead centre on the marked 'lethal' targets, seconds later a handful of shuriken followed them, garnering similar scoring.

At Iruka's approving nod, Naru stepped away a twitch of her finger pulled the ninja wire that was tied to the weapons back to her hand and into the seals, handy thing the ninja wire was, shame more didn't use it.

Sasuke nodded at her as the fangirls growled, making Naru's eyes roll. In her past life, she would have considered herself to be straight, but it seems that shoving the soul of a male into a female's body does not automatically make the male turned female a lesbian, it seem that she had settled on a happy medium of Bisexuality. Even then she didn't find the 'Last Loyal' Uchiha to be attractive in _any _form, he was far too much of a pretty boy and had a bit too much arrogance for her taste.

And so she just ignored the fangirls and nodded back to the Uchiha before retaking her place next to Shikamaru and Chouji. "Good work, Naru-chan!" Chouji congratulated, Shikamaru not even bothering to look away from his precious clouds. "How did you learn to throw like that?"

Naru shrugged. "Just feels right to me," she informed, avoiding telling them that she learned it in her past life, _that _would have got her some odd looks.

They chatted lightly as they watched the rest of the participants take their turns, before heading over to the Taijutsu ring where Mizuki was waiting to test them. When Naru was called up, she felt a slight surge of ill intent from the silver haired teacher, outwardly, Naru didn't react, inwardly however, the most sadistic smile ever since Anko Mitarashi was seen.

Back in her old life, as a Jedi, she had been taught the basic hand-to-hand style all Jedi learn, but, when she had lost her Master, she had joined a group of Mandalorian's for a short while, and learned their style of fighting, mixing it with what she learned from the Temple, creating a completely new style, while she had never named it in her past life, mostly to never thinking it needed one, in this life, she decided to name it the Chikara Kobushi(Force Fist), and while in her past life she augmented it with a burst of the Force, in this life she did the same with a concentrated burst of Chakra.

The 'opening' stance consisting of her right hand being held ridged before her, pointing down to the ground, her left curled up next to her side, already gathering the necessary chakra in both of them and her feet.

Upon the starting signal Mizuki rushed forward, intent on 'accidentally' delivering a fatal blow to the red head. Pushing Chakra out of her feet, the ground beneath her exploded as she surged forward her right forearm blurring up to deflect the incoming attack.

Mizuki's eyes widened at the girl's speed, and the accuracy in which she deflected his attack, and before he could completely register the incoming left hook, his entire world exploded in pain, his vision going white, before black consumed all.

Naru smirked as she watched Mizuki sailed through the air, hanging for a few seconds before landing on the ground with a hard thud, the entire class silent, their eyes wide at the sight.

"Well… that's… a good job Naru," Iruka said finally, unable to form the proper words to describe what he just saw. "Kiba, Chouji, would you mind taking Mizuki to the Nurses office?"

It took a minute, but the two finally stepped forward and took hold of the unconscious teacher and proceeded to drag him off to the infirmary for treatment.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as Naru retook her seat next to him. "Never seen you do _that _before..."

Naru shrugged. "Just figured out how to work it," she admitted, waving her hand dismissively. "Had to do _hours _of control exercises to get it right without blowing my own arm off."

Shikamaru watched his friend wince as she rubbed her bare arm at a painful memory. "Girls are so troublesome," he groaned out, his head slumping back to the grass to look back up at the clouds. "And you are the most troublesome of them all."

Naru giggled. "And you know you love it," she teased, giggling as he glared at her.

_**Later, Academy Classroom**_

Shikamaru was in an odd state after his completion of the final two portions of the exam. The odd thing was, he was not asleep, he was wide awake, his face creased in thought as he considered his his second best friend, next to Choji.

Naru Uzumaki was the most puzzling person he knew, and that alone made her both the most troubling, and the most interesting person, to the lazy Nara. There were times where she seemed completely normal. as normal as a neglected teen girl that was training to become a merciless shinobi who kills for money could be anyways, but… there were times where she spoke in masculine tones and speech patterns, sometimes even in a completely foreign language that sounded harsh.

That wasn't all, there were times where her entire personality would change, become colder and focused on a single objective, oftentimes to the point of extreme lethality, other times, showing and knowledge of a person far older than she was, then there was her kenjutsu… that was something she kept back from the general knowledge of the populous, the simple fact of the matter, Naru's Kenjutsu could easily be on par with that of a Master, she had knowledge on several forms that he had never been able to find _any _record of, in _any _of the records amongst the Nara Clan, Yamanaka Clan, or even the Akimichi Clan, all of whom shared their general libraries with one another, save for their respective Clan techniques, or even in the Konoha Shinobi Library.

He ruled out her being an infiltrator of some kind, after all, his own father, during an extremely rare slip-up, mentioned knowing her parents and Naru's own similarities to them.

He was wondering if she perhaps had a private instructor outside of the Academy, or perhaps any scrolls that her mysterious parents may have left her, but neither panned out when he thought it out.

Looking up as the door opened he saw his friend bounce into the room, a leaf hai-ate wrapped proudly proudly around her forehead, beaming as she bounded over to Shikamaru. "Shika-kun, glad you managed to get your lazy ass off the seat long enough to pass!" she declared as she took her usual seat next to him, opposite of Chouji. "But… why are you awake? I thought it would've been too troublesome to keep yourself awake for this?"

"Tch, troublesome girl…" Shikamaru groaned, briefly debating on whether or not he should glare at her, before dismissing it as too troublesome. He opened his mouth to ask her about the reasons behind her… well, for lack of a better term, Multiple Personalities, but was cut off as Iruka walked into the classroom, a proud smile on his face.

"Congratulations to each of you, you are now genin of Konohagakure," he informed the excited genin. "Be sure to turn in your shinobi registration tomorrow and come in for your team assignments."

"Hey Shika-kun, what do you think of the chances of us being on the same team is?" Naru asked her friend curiously.

"Who knows," Shikamaru said, letting out a sigh as he forced himself out of his chair, best face the music of his mother's congratulations. "I'll probably be put onto the same team as Chouji and Ino, y'know, the whole Ino-Shika-Cho formation our fathers made?"

Naru let out a small noise of understanding as she followed Shikamaru and Chouji through the Academy. "Well, sorry to hear you'll be trapped with the blond harpy then." she informed, a slight pout on her face. "I just hope I'm not stuck on a team with fangirls."

"That would suck," Chouji agreed between the handfuls of chips he was eating. "I just wonder who our jonin-sensei's will be, I heard bad things about those who are assigned to Kakashi Hatake's team."

"He's the only living student of the Yondaime, right?" Naru asked curiously. "He must have pretty high standards."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru informed with a yawn. "We'll see you tomorrow, Naru."

"Later! Shika-kun, Cho-kun!" Naru said as she departed, no doubt heading off to her favorite restaurant to share the news with the stall owners.

Naru hummed as she made her way through the streets of Konohagakure, intent on celebrating her graduation with the closest thing she had to family in this life, Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku. A sad look briefly passed over the reincarnated Jedi's face as she made her way to the stall, in her past life, while she couldn't remember her birth parents all that well, she did have the entire Jedi Temple and quite a few non-Jedi as his friends, and personally considered a number of them to be his family, Qui-gon Jinn, despite being older than her in her past life, was such a person, someone he considered to be a brother.

However, in this life, she felt quite alone… very few people were willing to associate with the 'Demon Girl/Bitch/Whore' as some of the villagers called her. Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts away, while she may not have as many people she would call her family, she still had people that fit into the category, and that, was all that mattered.

And so, it was with a beaming smile that she entered into the stall, being greeted with a loud congratulatory squeal and hug from her 'sister' Ayame as she entered.

**END CHAPTER!**

**Looking for Suggestions for genin teams please! If you have an idea for who should be on the same team as Naru from the **_**CANON **_**verse, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: Squad Eight

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto, nor Star Wars, so... yeah...

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Bijuu/Jinchuriki/ Force Spirit Talking**"

"**Bijuu/Jinchuriki/ Force Spirit Thinking**"

Chapter Two: Squad Eight

"_For a Weaponmaster, the Lightsaber, or any other weapon you may be using, it's just not an extension of your body, you _are _the weapon, your body becomes your greatest weapon, it has become a rare title to bestow upon someone in these times of 'peace', and when it is, they become the Sword of the Jedi, cutting the approaching Darkness." - _Ryu Hisanaga on his role as a Weaponmaster

* * *

_**Naru's Apartment**_

* * *

Naru sighed as she sat cross legged on her bed, wearing her sleep clothes consisting of a white tank top and a pair of panties, staring at the mirror sitting atop of the ageing dresser across from her, studying her features carefully as she contemplated the changes she had underwent since the beginning of her new life.

It was hard _not _to change really, she had spent the last sixteen years as a female, even going through her menstrual cycle, by the Force that was an experience, especially since the only reliable female she could go to was Ayame, thankfully she stopped the waitress from having to go through _**The Talk**_, saving the both of them from _that _embarrassment.

There was more that she was considering about the reincarnation then just the physical changes, it was the mental as well, objectively she knew that the change was bound to happen, after all, male and female brains developed differently as a result of the oestrogen, for females, and testosterone, for males, that run rampant through their bodies during their puberty. Before her puberty started, she referred to herself using masculine inflections, something most attributed to her being an orphan, but throughout her period she began to refer to herself as female more and more often, kind hard not to with her large chest greeting her every morning, even more so when her 'monthly visitor' came around.

It fascinated her on how easily she was able to adjust her own mind to take into account that she no longer had the same physical strength she had as a male, unless she augmented her muscles with chakra, but her new found speed and agility more than made up for the lack of strength. It actually suited her style more than in her past life, having been initially trained in the Jar'kai Ataru style, later picking up the Makashi, Soresu, Juyo and the basic Shii-Cho that all younglings were trained in, it all blended together into a completely new form, almost like Master Windu's own Vapaad style, that she had dubbed the Inso Form,

It was a style that took the Mandalorian ruthlessness and blended the Jedi grace and skill into a deceptively brutal style that took full advantage of any and all blind spots with lightning fast hammering blows. While as a female it was slightly weaker, it was far faster than before, augmented by her new body's seemingly unending stamina, overcoming its previous weakness of being extremely tiring when used for long periods of time.

However, there was one thing that worried her above the rest, she could no longer feel the Force, at all.

She chewed on her lower lip as she puzzled that fact over, it was a troubling thing to consider, while there were vary degrees of Force Sensitivity, she had _never _heard of a complete absence of the Force in _any _living thing, the closest thing he could think of were the Ysalamir who 'repelled' the ability to manipulate the Force in response to their predator, the Vornskrs' ability to track their prey through the Force, but even that itself was an action through the Force, he had even found a Holocron from a Jedi Master who was attempting to replicate it with some success.

'_Could it be because of the Chakra these people are able to use?_' She wondered curiously as she dipped into her vast reserves of Chakra and drew some out, consecrating it enough into her hand for a hazy aura to form. _'The Force is in all living things, but... could it have been forced out of them when they developed the ability to Manipulate Chakra? Maybe it's there, but suppressed by the Chakra?'_

Letting go of the chakra in her hand she allowed it to dissipate before standing up. "Best get ready," she said with a sigh. "Need to get my registration finished anyways."

* * *

_**Hokage's Office**_

* * *

Sarutobi Hizuren frowned slightly as he worked steadily through his paperwork, briefly casting a look over the final ANBU report from the watcher who looked over Naru throughout her Academy years, no longer necessary now that she was going to be a registered genin of Konoha, apparently she had invited Rooster in for evening tea again, he always wondered how the hell she could sense the ANBU watcher assigned to her, but dismissed it, Chakra Sensors amongst the Uzumaki were not unheard of.

Letting out a sigh, he could feel his shoulder sag as he remembered the upcoming conversation he was going to have with her about the Kyuubi sealed within her, objectively he knew that she would be able to take the revelation well, she highly intelligent and was able to get a strong grasp on Fuuinjutsu with some books she had managed to get a hold of without any assistance from anyone.

A knock on the door broke him out of his train of thought and allowed entrance to a heavily bandaged man who lent heavily on a cane. "Danzo..." Sarutobi sighed, shaking his head slightly as he greeted his rival for the position of Hokage. "I know why you are here, and I will not hand Naru over to your ROOT Program."

Danzo eyed the Sandaime carefully, weighing his words before speaking. "I am aware of your feelings on that matter, as you are aware of mine, Sarutobi," he informed neutrally. "But that is not the reason I am here... not the only one anyways."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and gestured for the warhawk to take a seat across from him. "Please, do tell."

"As Jiraiya no doubt informed you, there have been some strange stirrings in Ta no Kuni, correct?" At Sarutobi's nod Danzo correct. "My spies managed to find out the source, Orochimaru has taken over the country."

Silence reigned over the room, the slight noise of the villagers going about their own days reaching them. "That... is most certainly news to me," the Sandaime informed, no longer looking like the venerable grandfather that watched over the village, but the hardened shinobi that earned the moniker 'The Professor' for mastering almost every Ninjustu within Konoha, of every element. "Have they been able to find out what he is planning, Danzo?"

The founder of ROOT shook his head negatively. "They have not," he informed. "They almost died getting what information they had to me, I think I can guess, however."

"The Sharingan," Sarutobi concluded. "Weasel had said Orochimaru had attempted to obtain the Sharingan from _him_ a few years back."

Danzo nodded in agreement. "What shall we do with the Uchiha, he has been showing some... disturbing signs," he informed, which said a lot given Danzo's definition of disturbing. "His obsession with Itachi is dangerous, given how easily his anger triggers, not to mention if you simply offer him power he will do anything you wish of him..."

Sarutobi sighed as he considered Dano's words. "It may also depend on who is assigned as his genin squad..." he informed contemplating his choices. "The right people may be able to help him with his issues..."

"From what I understand, he and Uzumaki are on at least speaking terms," Danzo pointed out speculatively. "Which is far more than most of their age group."

Sarutobi nodded in agreement as he let out a gusty sigh. "Thank you for the information Danzo," he said gratefully. "I should have the Academy recommendations for the squads in a few hours, I'll see what they say and make a decision from there."

Danzo nodded as he stood. "Very well then, I will take my leave." He informed, bowing his head in respect before departing.

Sarutobi sat in his chair, staring at the wall opposite of him for a long while, lost in his memories of his younger years, wondering where he went wrong with his wayward student. A knock on the door broke him out of his reminiscing as he allowed entrance to one Naru Uzumaki. "Hey Jiji," she greeted with a happy smile. "Kaede-san said you wanted to see me?"

Sarutobi nodded, mentally thanking his receptionist for sending the girl over. "I did, Naru," he informed, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "There is something you must know, it is connected to the hatred that the villagers show to you..."

Naru blinked, her smile smoothing into a neutral line, her eyebrow raising as she waited for him to speak.

"Ten years ago, the Yondaime did not defeat the Kyuubi like it is taught in the Academy," he informed in a quiet tone, only to get cut off.

"I know, it was sealed within me," Naru informed him, shocking the elderly Hokage. "I remember that night, Jiji, I have perfect memory, it's... a little hazy at some points, but... I remember the Kyuubi and... my parents."

Sarutobi could have sworn that his heart stopped for several moments at her revelation. "I... see, may I ask, why you haven't said anything up till now?"

"Because, Otou-san was the 'Yellow Flash', Iwa would've jumped at the chance to kill me, Kumo may have even tried to kidnap me, Okaa-san was the 'Red-Hot Blooded Hanebero', another reason Kumo would've wanted to capture me."

Sarutobi was stunned by his surrogate granddaughter's mature outlook on the situation and the way she was able to identify the problem. "Naru... you continue to surprise me at every turn," he informed finally, a helpless laugh escaping his lips, making the girl's smile return brightly. "I suppose, I should give something to you then, I've been holding the key to your parent's home for a while now, for the day that you were ready to accept your inheritance."

"Thank Jiji," Naru said gratefully. "I don't think I'm ready to announce who my parents are, yet, but I will make them proud."

Sarutobi gave her a grandfatherly smile. "You already have my dear," he informed her, making her smile even brighter at her. "Now go, they should be announcing your teams in a few hours, correct, go look over your new home in the meantime."

"I will, and... thanks, Jiji." She said before accepting the key and written address he handed to her and ran off.

With a pleased sigh, Sarutobi settled himself into his chair and got back to work on his paperwork, eager to see what the future held.

* * *

_**Outside of Konoha's Shinobi District  
**_

* * *

Naru looked up at the house that Sarutobi directed to her, it was a simple two story house, a six foot brick wall circled the property, the only break in it was the steel gate that allowed entry into the house. Opening the gate she took immediate notice of the overgrown garden that dominated most of the front lawn, making a mental note to retame it, she continued forward and into the house itself, it was quite obvious that it had been uncared for for quite some time as she walked through the house, 16 years of accumulated dust layering the entire house as she moved through it, she paused as she reached the second floor, staring at the door in front of her, a name plate stating that it was her room, gingerly opening the door she took in the room, tears building up in her eyes as she looked around the soft blue coloured room, taking in the numerous amounts of stuffed animals laying around, her parents no doubt going overboard when were preparing for her arrival.

Unable to look anymore without losing control of her emotions she shut the door softly, and took a couple of deep breaths to soothe her emotions, allowing the tears to spill as they wished. As soon as she gathered herself she turned and headed to the next room, her parents room by the look of it, and looked around a smile on her face as she spotted a picture of her parents standing next to each other, each having a hand on her mother's swollen stomach as they beamed at the camera.

"I'm home, Okaa-san, Otou-san." Naru informed simply as she picked up the picture.

"**Welcome Home...**" A soft feminine voice informed her making the girl whirl around, her hand slipping into her sleeve, ready to hurl her throwing knives at the intruder.

She held her stance for a few minutes before relaxing it and dismissing it as her imagination. She was just about to leave when something on the dresser caught her eye, specifically a small black hair clip, glancing back at the picture she saw her mother's hair being parted by that same clip and smiled, picking up the clip she brushed her spiky bangs to the left and held them there with the clip.

With that she stepped out of the room and continued onto the final room of the second floor, a study chalk full of assorted books and scrolls neatly placed on shelves with a pair of desk full of cluttered notes and opened books. Blowing the dust off of one of them, she saw notes in a messy writing detailing a ninjutsu idea of some kind, the second desk yielded the same result with neater writing on fuuinjutsu.

Closing her eyes a bit she let out a soft sigh and smiled. "I guess I should clean up around here..." she said quietly. "Thankfully, I know just the jutsu to use." Bringing her hands up she formed a cross shaped seal that was taught to her by one of her ANBU watchers when they helped her with her clone technique. "Kage Bunshin!" She called out, and with a poof of smoke ten clones formed around her. "You all know what to do," she informed confidently before checking her watch. "I'll head to the team assignments to behave!"

"Right!" They all confirmed as they saluted her before moving off to begin cleaning the house and arranging the items she brought from her old apartment.

Naru herself left her new home and headed towards the Academy.

* * *

_**Academy Classroom**_

* * *

The graduated class were mingling with each other, excitedly chatting with one another about their recent graduation, there were a few who stood apart, genin who were being reassigned to a new team, some of them talking quietly with one another, but for the most part maintaining an air of respectful professionalism. Naru's entry was relatively unnoticed, a few people looking over as she entered, but they mostly returned to their own dealings after confirming who it was that entered.

She waved over at Chouji and Shkamaru who also had Kiba Inuzuka seated with them and took the seat available next to Sasuke. "Uchiha-san." she greeted politely.

"Uzumaki-san." Sasuke returned, nodding at her. "Do you know anything about the teams that are being assigned?"

Naru shook her head negatively. "Not a clue," she informed with a sigh as she pouted. "I tried pry Iruka-sensei last night over Ramen, but he was tight lipped."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose slightly as he looked her over, before shrugged. "Hn." he replied noncommittally.

Naru snorted before reclining back in her seat, her feet resting up on the desk as she linked her hands behind her head. "Whatever, brooder," she countered, her eyes closing. "Oh, and you can thank me later for keeping those rabid banshees from sitting directly next to you."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Ino and Sakura barged into the room, making a beeline towards 'their' Sasuke-kun only to freeze at the sight of the redhead reclined in a relaxed manner next to the object of their 'affections'.

As Ino bit her lip in consideration on what to do, unlike her friend she had a bit more interaction with the red head through Shikamaru and Chouji and was fully capable kunoichi, and while she hated to admit it, who stood equal to Sasuke in nearly everything, he was better than her at ninjutsu, but her fuuinjutsu capabilities more than made up for it.

Sakura on the other hand...

"Get out of my seat whore!" she shrieked out angrily as she stomped toward the res head, intent on delivering her 'Judgement'.

"Haruno-san, if you take one more step towards me with the intent of harm I shall shatter every bone in your arm and the proceed to throw you out the window, this is your last warning," Naru declared, not even opening her eyes to deliver the threat. "And if you do not believe me I ask that you recall what I did to Higa-san."

The entire room stilled at Naru's words, Todo Higa was a 'pretty boy' civilian born trainee that had gotten it into his head to 'claim' the physically attractive Naru as his own, via rape, he had received three warnings from the red head, and on his fourth attempt she brutally beat the boy, smashing the bones in his face before breaking five of his ribs and both of his shoulders. The boys parents had tried to file for a lawsuit, but it was headed off when several of the clan heirs in the class stood up for Naru confirming her, truthful, rendition of the events, Kiba even going as so far to describe everything that Todo had told him he had planned to do with Naru.

Sakura paled slightly as she stopped, her hand that she had raised up for the punch falling to her side as she stepped back, she wrestled internally for a few seconds, her self-preservation warring with her crush on Sasuke, and when her self-preservation won she slunked away to take the open seat two rows behind her crush.

"Is this seat available?" Ino asked Naru hopefully, gesturing to the seat next to the red-head, opposite of the one to Sasuke, she had quickly learned that Naru had absolutely no interest in the Uchiha, and that the best way to approach her was to be polite.

"It is, Yamanaka-san." Naru confirmed, her eyes still closed, an ever so slight nod accompanying her statement. "I am glad to see that _some _fangirls know the importance of being polite."

Ino swallowed slightly before taking the seat, minutes before Iruka walked in, covered in bandages and carrying a clipboard.

"Iruka-sensei?" Ino heard Naru speak up in concern. "What happened?"

Iruka gave the Uzumaki girl an assuring smile. "Unfortunately it turns out that Mizuki-san was a traitor and I was injured when apprehending him when he attempted to steal Hokage-sama's Forbidden Scroll."

As the class murmured at the revelation, Ino snuck a glance towards the red head who was now seated properly, her eyes intently watching the teacher. _'I had no idea they were so close...' _she thought to herself as she looked between the two as they seemed to share a silent conversation. _'Guess I really don't know much about Uzumaki-san other than she isn't interested in Sasuke-kun...'_

She was cut off by Iruka clapping his hands. "Alright, settle down now, I need to give you all your team assignments!" he informed, the class immediately stilling as they turned their eyes to the instructor. "Squad One consists of..."

Naru sighed as Iruka listed off the squads, retaking her reclined posture as she awaited for her name to be called. The news that Mizuki was a traitor was a bit of a surprise, she had felt ill-intent towards herself from him, but not towards Konoha in general, but then again, he seemed to have a near obsession with her whenever she was nearby.

"Squad Seven will be Uchiha, Sasuke, Inuzuka, Kiba, and Haruno, Sakura, you will be under Jonin Hakate Kakashi," Iruka announced, earning a shout of excitement from Sakura about true love conquering all as Ino complained about not being on Sasuke's team.

"I'm actually surprised I'm not on that squad," Naru murmured, catching Ino and Sasuke's attention. "After all, they normally place the 'Rookie of the Year', shinobi and Kunoichi, together while putting the lowest overall scorer with them..."

"And you were top of kunoichi of the class," Sasuke recounted with a musing look. "Another jonin must have requested you then."

Naru shrugged. "Must have," she agreed. "Find out soon enough I suppose."

"Squad Eight: Uzumaki, Naru," Iruka called out, catching the trio's attention. "Aburame, Shino and Hyuga, Hinata, under Jonin Yuuhi, Kurenai."

Naru glanced over her shoulder to her two new teammates who were sitting near the corner opposite of her. She never really interacted with the pair outside of a few team exercises, Hinata was a rather shy and timid girl who could be an amazing kunoichi if she would just get past her insecurities, Shino was quiet, plain and simple, she would be shocked to hear him speak three sentences in a row without a pause, but despite that he was a rather capable shinobi with his families insect-based abilities.

"-Yamanaka, Ino, under Jonin Sarutobi, Asuma." Iruka announced as Naru brought her attention back to him. "That is all of teams, please remain here while you wait for your senseis."

"Well, Uchiha-san, good luck." Naru informed with mock sincerity as she clapped his back, getting an irritated grunt from him. "A pair of loudmouths, just for you."

Sasuke sent an ineffectual glare to the smirking red-head who headed off to speak with her new teammates.

"Aburame-san, Hyuga-san, how are the two of you today?" she greeted the pair who looked over at her approach.

"H... hello, U-Uzumaki-san," the shy Hyuga Heiress greeted, a slight blush on her features as she poked the tips of her index fingers together. "I-I'm w-well, h-how a-are y-you?"

"Uzumaki-san." Shino replied with a simple nod.

"So, do either of you know about Yuuhi-sensei?" Naru asked as she took a seat next to Hinata, opposite of Shino. "I don't remember hearing about her before..."

"S-she r-recently g-got p-promoted," Hinata informed. "S-she's a g-genjutsu s-specialist."

"I was expecting to be paired with Kiba-san in addition to Hinata-san as a tracking unit." Shino informed her. "Our three clans are the best trackers."

"Well, I must be apart of the squad due to my own sensory abilities," Naru commented musingly, cupping her chin in her hand as she placed an elbow on the desk before her, seeing the confused look from the pair she elaborated. "I am able to sense the presence and intention of everyone in a 250 meter radius, I trained myself to filter it better when I was younger so that I'm not overwhelmed by it."

"Useful." Shino commented.

"I c-can s-see w-why y-you a-are a-apart of t-this s-squad t-then." Hinata said, expanding upon Shino's brief comment. "W-what e-else a-are y-you g-good at?"

Naru hummed as she thought for a second for a second. "I mostly specialize in kenjutsu, taijutsu and fuuinjutsu, I'm decent at Ninjutsu, my genjutsu... not so great." she answered, giving a basic outline. "How about you two, I know Aburame-san has his clan's insect techniques, and you have the Hyuga Jyuuken."

"My taijutsu is average and I have master the basic tier of my family's jutsus, my genjutsu is also average." Shino informed neutrally.

"I am n-not t-the g-greatest w-with my f-families J-Jyuuken," Hinata informed, looking rather depressed with herself. "I s-scored a-average in t-the a-academy..."

Naru gave the girl an odd look. "What do you mean 'not the greatest'?" She asked incredulously, getting a surprise look from Hinata. "The only thing your lacking right now is self-confidence, your among the best here in the Academy, take some pride in that."

Hinata blushed as she poked her fingers together and tried to duck her head into her jacket. "Oh no you don't!" Naru informed as her hand darted out to gently prevent the Hyuga from hiding herself. "No more of that! From now on I _forbid_ you from backing down!"

Both Hinata and Shino stared wide-eyed, well, Hinata was wide-eyed, Shino just stared, at the red head as she stared back. "I-I-I..." Hinata stammered out, her face flushing a red as dark as Naru's hair.

"You are a strong a capable Kunoichi!" Naru informed. "Say it!"

"I am a s-strong a-and c-capable K-Kunoichi..." Hinata whispered.

"Louder!"

"I am a s-strong a-and c-capable K-Kunoichi."

"I can't hear you!"

"I am a s-strong a-and c-capable K-Kunoichi!"

"What are you?"

"I am a strong and capable K-Kunoichi!"

"Let the world know!"

"I AM A STRONG AND CAPABLE KUNOICHI!"

By this point every eye in the Academy was zeroed in on the trio, Naru was beaming widely while Shino had an eyebrow quirked as Hinata realized that she had shouted it at the top of her lungs, flushed a cherry red, before her brain finally overheated and fainted.

"Well, wasn't expecting that to happen," Naru commented as she and Shino looked down at their unconscious teammate. "Well, at least I now know her stutter isn't a speech impediment."

Shino turned his impassive gaze to Naru who scowled back at him. "Of _course _I didn't _try _to get her to faint," she informed him, used to interpreting blank looks from Sasuke. "It's just happened, we really need to bring her out of her shell."

Another look.

"Well, maybe it is a _bit _funny."

Shino let out a sigh of disappointment as a raven haired woman with slightly curled tresses flowing down to her mid back, some of her bangs framing a pair of ruby red eyes, wearing a series of bandage looking wrappings as a dress.

"Squad Eight?" She called out, the two conscious members of the squad raised their hands, drawing the jonin's attention to them and their unconscious teammate, upon seeing Hinata's prone form she let out a sigh as she palmed her face. "Please wake up Hyuga-san and follow me please."

After rousing Hinata back to consciousness, in which she immediately started blushing and stammering out an apology, they followed their new sensei as she lead them out of the Academy and into the restaurant district of Konoha. As they walked an assorted group of villagers scowled and glares at the sight of Naru with her hai-ate proudly on display. Naru glowered back at the villagers, her hand slipped for the seal within her sleeve that contained numerous throwing knives, ready to defend herself from an overenthusiastic villager.

To say things between Naru and the villagers were uneasy, would be like saying that Trandoshans _kinda _liked hunting.

She had been the victim of several attacks in the past, mostly occurring around the time of her birthday, the worst one occurring when she was twelve, one that resulted in Naru knifing and killing three civilians and several more being openly executed by the Hokage for assaulting and attempting to rape a minor and viciously shot down every attempt by the families of the three that she had killed to have her tried by the civilian courts. The Sandaime countered with a simple statement.

"_I am the Hokage of this village, _I _make the laws, _I _enforce them, you all provide us services in return for both payment and _protection,_ if you have a problem with _my _laws, _leave._"_

Any an all attempts at bringing Naru through the civilian courts were ended then and there and the civilians kept a wary distance from her since then, especially when after one last attempt was made at assaulting her resulted in several more dead bodies, the Hokage giving his reluctant permission to use her training to defend herself from any attacks, something normal shinobi are not allowed to do when in peacetime.

She drew a look from Kurenai, who noticed not only the way that the civilians were looking at her new student, but the way her student tensed and how her hand disappeared into her sleeve, no doubt preparing to defend herself if necessary, something that should never have to be necessary in a shinobi or kunoichi's home village in the first place.

Kurenai glanced over to her other students, Hinata was the first to notice her teammate's reaction to the villager's glares, her body was tensed up with nervous energy, sending worried looks over to her former caretaker.

Shino, to the untrained eye, seemed oblivious to what was going on, Kurenai, with her experienced senses, could hear the anticipatory buzzing of his insects, ready to leap into action if necessary.

Kurenai stopped at her favoured tea shop, the 'Falling Leaves' and gestured to her team to follow her into the shop, a waitress looked up as the door opened, smiling as she spotted a regular customer, leading in three genin, only for her smile to freeze as she spotted Naru trailing in behind Hinata, she quickly glanced between Naru and Kurenai nervously, as if trying to confirm that she was indeed with Kurenai.

"K-Kurenai-san... I am terribly sorry... but... your... uh... guest... is not allowed on the premise... by the order of the manager..." the waitress informed, looking extremely nervous at the concept of informing the Genjutsu Mistress that she wouldn't be able have her tea.

Naru scowled as she darkly eyed the waitress, focusing her 'sense' upon the waitress, there was no malice that she could sense, only extreme nervousness and confusion.

Her gaze shifted to her sensei, curious as to how she would react.

"You are refusing service to a kunoichi of Konoha's forces?" Kurenai asked, her tone neutral. "For what reason have you barred her from service."

"I... I do not know the reason, K-Kurenai-san, d-do you wish to speak with the m-manager?" it was painfully obvious that the girl was looking for an escape.

"Yes, I _do _wish to speak with Tasano-san," Kurenai informed, again her voice was a carefully modulated neutral.

"O-Of c-course." the waitress bowed quickly and escaped quickly to the back room.

Seconds later a weasel looking man stepped out, his eyes instantly zeroing in on Naru. "OUT!" he roared to Naru who instantly shifted into a combat stance, throwing knives being held between her fingers, ready to be thrown.

Before she could take any action, however, Kurenai stepped in front of her, her ruby eyes glaring at the shop owner. "Why are you refusing service to a genin of Konoha?" she asked, her tone brooking no refusal. "I have been a customer here for ten years now and I have never heard of _anyone _being turned away from this shop."

"Kurenai-sama, Aburame-sama, Hyuga-sama, you are all always welcome here," the owner informed, smiling at the as he wrung his hands. "However, such people of your station should _never _have to lower yourselves to interacting with... _things _like _that._"

"Are you saying that genin Naru Uzumaki is something _less _than human, Tasano-san?" Kurenai asked, her voice ice cold. "Are you telling me, that my _student_ cannot enjoy tea with myself and her fellow _teammates?_"

"Yuuhi-sensei, I would prefer to go somewhere else if this is the service to be expected," Shino informed plainly. "I shall also be telling my clansmen to avoid this establishment."

"I w-will be d-doing t-the s-same," Hinata informed, her back straightening as her eyes swept the crowd and spotted a pair of Hyuga's sitting at one of the tables, watching the scene, she took a breath to steel herself before speaking to the two Hyuga. "As the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan, I am hereby placing a boycott on this establishment due to unsatisfactory services towards a fellow kunoichi of Konohagakure."

"We understand Hinata-sama," one of the Hyuga's informed as the two stood, giving Hinata a slight bow as whispers spread through the small shop. "We shall also inform our Clansmen of your decision."

"My thanks, Nishi-san, Hayase-san." Hinata returned the bow as the two left.

"Come, this is obviously a place that has no wish to serve shinobi," Kurenai informed. "Naru, do you know any place that we can go too?"

Naru blinked, her face clearing showing her shock at the turn of events, she was no stranger to being refused service by various stores, but the fact that not only did her teammates and sensei stood by her, her two teammates, both heirs to their respective clans, openly announced their plans to have their clans boycott the store for their treatment of her.

"Ah, sure, I know a decent tea shop not to far," Naru informed, snapping out of her shock. "I'll show you."

Casting a look over to the shell shocked over what just happened, even as additional customers left, sending speculative looks towards Naru, she turned and left the tea shop, heading to the one she liked to visit after a hard day. The 'Shadow Tea Shop' was a small, unassuming stand that was frequently passed over and unnoticed due to it's unassuming front and sitting between two larger restaurants.

Leading her team in she was greeting by the shop owner, a motherly looking woman with greying dark green hair and dark blue eyes. "Naru-chan, welcome!" the owner, Teiha Surako, greeted her favourite customer with a near bone crushing hug. "Come in, come in, oh this must be your new team, welcome to the Shadow Tea Shop, please, make yourselves at home."

Naru smiled gratefully at the woman as she led them into the small, cozy, shop. Naru took a brief look around, spotting the only other patron, a silver haired man with three quarters of his face covered and reading an orange covered book with a slight giggle.

"Hello, Hakate-sempai." Naru greeted the other regular who waved in response, his one visible eye curving in no doubt was a smile.

"Hello, Uzumaki-kun, ah, Kurenai, is this your new team?" Kakashi Hatake returned, looking the team over.

"It is, are you making your team wait for you?" Kurenai asked, her eyebrow raising as her lips tightened.

"Ma, ma, they are shinobi now, patience is a job requirement." Kakashi informed dismissively as he turned a page of his book. "Go ahead with your little meeting."

Kurenai sent a glare over to Kakashi before taking a seat at a table for four with her new students and they each placed their orders.

"Now, as we are a new team, I thought it would be a good idea for each of us to get to know one another, so, I'd like you all to introduce yourselves and tell me some things about yourself, likes, dislikes, hobbies, your dreams and things like that." Kurenai requested, sipping lightly on her green tea. "I'll start, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, I like tea ceremonies, learning new genjutsus and spending time with my friends, I have a _strong _dislike for perverts," she sent a glare over to Kakashi who merely smiled and waved. "I also dislike rapists, my favoured hobby is tea ceremonies and I have a dream to create a Genjutsu that surpasses that of the Nidaime's."

She gestured over to Shino who was sipping a green tea of his own. "Shino Aburame, I enjoy time with my clan and I dislike pesticides, my hobby is Entomology and my dream is to bring rare insects into my clan." He spoke curtly and to the point.

Kurenai blinked and when she realized he wouldn't speak anymore she looked over to Hinata. "U-umm, H-Hinata H-Hyuga, I l-like c-cinnamon r-rolls a-and s-spending t-time w-with my s-sister, I d-dislike my c-clans t-treatment of the b-branch m-members of my c-clan," she swallowed some of her cinnamon flavoured tea. "I o-often p-press f-flowers a-and my d-dream is to a-abolish t-the C-Caged B-Bird S-Seal my c-clan u-uses on the b-branch m-members."

Kurenai gave Hinata a proud smile that had the timid girl blushing a bit before turning to Naru who sat with her peppermint flavoured tea in hand, a pensive expression on her face. "My name is Naru Uzumaki," she informed after a few more seconds of thought. "I like my friends and those who treat me as a _human _and not as a _thing._" she gave Kurenai a calculating look. "I hold a strong dislike for the majority of the villagers as of right now, as they cannot seem to differentiate the Kunai from the Seal." That statement garnered odd looks from her two teammates who looked to Kurenai who held a neutral expression, her eyes firmly on Naru as she spoke. "My Hobbies? Gardening and training mostly, as for my dream..." she trailed off for a moment, her eyes growing distant. "That one is private."

Kurenai nodded slowly, studying Naru for a second longer before addressing them. "As of right now, your status as Genin is currently in a state of limbo," she informed the trio who immediately tensed. "The Genin Exam you just went through was simply to weed out the week, this next test you will face, the one that decides if you continue as a Genin, or return to the Academy, has a failure rate of 66%."

"What is the test?" Shino asked, his eyebrow raising as he studied his instructor.

"Find me." Kurenai replied before she 'poofed' from existence.

"Kage Bunshin." Naru murmured in realization, her eyes narrowing. "A solid clone."

"How do we find her?" Shino queried, as calm as ever.

Naru's brow creased in thought as she considered the question. "The maximum range of my 'sense' can be up to 500m if I focus it into a single direction, but... picking out Kurenai-sensei amongst however many there are..."

"I can narrow down her location using my Kikaichu insects, however, she may be using a Genjutsu to fool out senses." Shino informed.

"T-Then I c-can u-use t-the B-Byakugan to l-locate h-her." Hinata informed. "It c-can p-pierce t-through g-genjutsus."

"Alright then, Shino-san, can you send out your Kikaichu to search for Kurenai-sensei?" Naru asked, Shino's eyebrow raising at her switch to his first name.

"Of course," Shino informed, a small swarm of insects left his overcoat and headed out the door. "What do we do when they are finished?"

"When we get closer I will use my sensory abilities to narrow down the search grid while Hinata-san will use her bloodline to locate Sensei." Naru explained taking another sip of her tea. "That way, none of us are overworking ourselves trying to find her on our own."

"Agreed." Shino informed with a nod.

"O-Okay." Hinata agreed timidly.

From his seat Kakashi chuckled lightly, clearly impressed by the team's willingness to come together so easily.

"I have an area," Shino informed simply after a few more minutes. "Market District."

"That will make it harder for me to pinpoint her," Naru informed. "Well... I know a place to give us vantage point and I _might _be able 'boost' my abilities if I meditate.

"Very well." Shino replied with a nod as each of them placed down money for their tea, Naru covering Kurenai's share, they stood up and quickly left the tea shop, heading for the market district.

They decided to take to the rooftops avoiding the crowds altogether as they moved from rooftop to rooftop, as soon as they reached the market district Naru sank to the ground in a seiza position, her eyes closing as she began to expand her sense to the area around her, filtering through the various emotions that emanated around them.

_'Five ANBU, running patrols, three shinobi, heading to Hokage Tower, twelve are shopping, five are working,' _she listed mentally, filtering through anyone who had anything over a Chunin chakra level. _'Three are observing us, of them two are curious, of those two, one seems proud.'_

"Hinata-san, I have narrowed down to two possibilities, one is at our 3 o'clock at a 30 degree declination," Naru reported, her eyes remaining closed as she focused her sixth sense upon the two. "Second is at out six at a 45 degree inclination."

"R-Right." Hinata confirmed as she held her hands in a tiger seal before her eyes and channelled her chakra to her eyes. "B-Byakugan!" The veins around her eyes became immediately noticeable as they bulged, her clan's bloodline allowing her to see through any illusion and read chakra networks. "S-She's s-standing t-there, w-watching us."

Naru nodded in understanding as all three of them stared directly at the oddly empty looking spot, before a mirage like waver appeared, their sensei seemingly fazing into existence before them. "Well done, using each of your unique skills to find me," Kurenai announced, congratulating the trio. "From here on out, you three are now officially genin of Konohagakure, and members of squad Eight, recon division."

"Recon Division?" Naru asked curiously. "I take it all genin teams are separated into separate divisions based on their personal skills?"

"Correct," Kurenai affirmed. "When you become a Chunin you will be rotated through various divisions until you find one that you are most suited for."

"Interesting." Shino mused to himself.

Kurenai smiled at the three of them. "Go and celebrate how you wish tonight," Kurenai informed the trio. "But be prepared to begin your training tomorrow, it will not be easy, that much I can assure you."

"The harder the better," Naru declared firmly, getting surprised looks from her teammates and a curious one from her new sensei. "I've always enjoyed a challenge."

Kurenai's lips twitched into an amused smile, her eyes sparkling with some mischief. "Then I shall push you as hard as you can go," she informed. "I hope you will be ready to collapse into a heap tomorrow."

Both Shino and Hinata shuddered a bit at their sensei's tone, Naru merely smirked in response.

**END CHAPTER**

**AN: Well, there's chapter two, our reincarnated jedi is now on a team with Shino and Hinata under Kurenai Yuuhi with plenty of adventures ahead. Please review! The more you tell me your thoughts, the more inspired I am to write!**


End file.
